


Lacking

by freakanature06



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, finally something other than a getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: But there was something that still bothered Sakuya on a marginally regular basis - why on earth did Juza have any feelings forhim?Sakuya doesn't see what Juza sees in him, but can see so much of what Juza has to offer.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lacking

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of these boys just so, so much. I didn't realize how cute they would be together? Ahhhh!!
> 
> Written for the A3! Rarepair Week, Day 3 - One's strength/One's weakness
> 
> I tried to play a _little_ off of both sides~

When Sakuya had finally worked up the courage to confess to Juza, he had been shocked to receive not only a positive response but a returned confession. To say that he had thought Juza to be  _ way _ out of his league would be an understatement. Not to mention how difficult it was to tell what the other boy was thinking so much of the time.  
  
Yet here they were, all the same, two months into their relationship. And it was actually going really well! Sakuya was starting to feel like he understood his boyfriend more and more with each passing day and he was consistently excited about opening up more about himself to Juza as well.   
  
But there was something that still bothered Sakuya on a marginally regular basis - why on earth did Juza have any feelings for  _ him _ ?   
  
The thought was driven deeper into Sakuya's mind one evening when he was walking back to the dorms with his boyfriend after school. They weren't holding hands, but Juza was clutching lightly onto Sakuya's sleeve to keep him close and Sakuya was talking animatedly about his day. He was just describing what he had had for lunch when a boy from a school that Sakuya didn't recognize stopped dead in front of them, bringing them to a sudden halt.  
  
"Hyodo, I'm gonna kick your ass!"   
  
It was a startling declaration, but Juza seemed to be completely unphased by it. He shrugged his shoulders as his hand wrapped around Sakuya's wrist, a firm and comforting presence. "No thanks." With just two words, he tugged lightly on his boyfriend, pulling him around the punk that had stopped them.  
  
But they were brought up short again. The boy was gritting his teeth as he fisted a hand into Juza's jacket. "What, you think you're too good to fight me?!"   
  
Sakuya actually remembered Juza talking about situations like this. Apparently it was even how he and Banri had met! Delinquents from neighboring schools often tried to force him into fights because of the reputation Juza had. But Juza had confided in Sakuya that he hated fighting people and how he felt afterward, it was just that sometimes his anger got the better of him. But he wanted to change, and he didn't want to fight anymore.  
  
Gently, Sakuya slipped his hand into Juza's as he raised his other hand to lightly tap the punk's shoulder.   
  
"We have to get going, so why don't y--AH!"  
  
Apparently touching the boy had been a mistake. He rounded on Sakuya in an instant, shoving him away forcefully and sending the redhead careening across the sidewalk and into the nearest wall. Sakuya couldn't stop the gasp of pain as his elbow collided with the stone wall and he immediately curled in on himself, almost like a protective instinct was telling him to protect his vital areas.  
  
As the tears welled in his eyes, Sakuya soon realized that there was no further backlash heading his way. He raised his head to see what had happened and instantly felt his tears dry as his eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
Somehow, Juza had pinned the delinquent to the ground, one arm twisted behind his back and Juza kneeling firmly against that arm. The boy was yelling, trying to convince Juza to get off of him, but the bigger boy was refusing to budge. With one hand, he grabbed the punk's hair and yanked his head back to look Juza in the eyes.  
  
"Don't you  _ ever _ come near him again." The low, dangerous tone that Juza used was completely new to Sakuya and he was shocked to find that it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Juza sounded that way for  _ his _ sake, what an amazing thing to think of.  
  
As Juza stood and stepped over to Sakuya to offer his hand, the brat that had stopped them scrambled to his feet and took off running. Sakuya stared after him before turning his eyes to Juza, a frown darkening his usually cheerful face.  
  
Juza's reaction to the frown was immediate. His hand dropped as his head followed suit. He was looking at the ground like a puppy that had just been admonished and Sakuya felt his heart squeeze at the sight.  
  
"Sorry," Juza spoke softly, clenching his hands into fists. "I know I shouldn't--"  
  
"Juza, you're so cool!" Sakuya cut his boyfriend off, aiming for excitement and delight in his tone and falling so short that he only sounded like he was strangling the words out of himself. He could feel his emotions bubbling at the back of his throat and stinging his tongue as the words poured out from him. "And strong... amazing... aahhhh, I don't deserve you... why would you even want someone like me around..."  
  
It was an insecurity that Sakuya had barely even realized he had, but the moment the words left him he realized that was what had been feeling so strange about their relationship to him. Juza was strong and hard-working and just the epitome of "cool" and Sakuya felt completely unworthy of being with him.  
  
The hurt in Juza's eyes shifted into something like anger and Sakuya sucked in a breath, one foot automatically stepping back...  
  
But a tight grip on his arm held him in place and the rough kiss Juza pulled him into stalled his brain out as well. Sure, of course they'd kissed before, but there was something desperate about this one. And it was definitely new to be completely out in public doing it. When Juza pulled back - barely enough to press his forehead against Sakuya's and stare directly into his eyes - Sakuya had to gasp in a breath and found that his face felt hot and his chest felt tight.  
  
" _You're_ amazing." Juza sounded so emotional that Sakuya's breath hitched again. "You're so positive. You're strong in lots of ways I'm not. I should be the one you shouldn't want." His hand on Sakuya's arm tightened for a moment into unpleasantness before returning to just a firm grip. "But I'm not lettin' you go."  
  
Something about the way he said that set Sakuya's stomach fluttering all over again and shocked a grin onto his face. He surged forward, pressing a long kiss to Juza's lips, his free hand grabbing tightly onto Juza's.   
  
"Yeah," he breathed as the embarrassment of kissing his boyfriend in public finally hit him hard enough to drag him away from Juza. He leaned back and made sure Juza could see just how bright his eyes and his smile were. "Yeah, me too." He pulled in a breath before letting it out in a drawn-out sigh.  
  
"I don't want you to let me go either."


End file.
